


breath me

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Coming In Pants, Dom Newt, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Punishment, Slight Asphyxiation, Smut, bossy newt, embarrassed minho, sub minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt liked to punish Minho for mouthing off/ Minho liked it when Newt didn't let him breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	breath me

Minho had always had trouble keeping his mouth shut and keeping his thoughts to himself. He was always the boy that had to have the last word out of the group, and was mainly the one causing arguments and tensions between people. It wasn’t his fault that some boys couldn’t understand his sarcasm or learn how to listen or take criticism; just like it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t seem to have the ability to filter his thoughts before they left his mouth like everyone else could.

So no, it wasn’t necessarily Minho’s fault; but he still had to pay the consequences for his actions. And boy, did he pay.

Ever since they had seen the tattoos that WICKD had given them, everybody had been acting differently. Minho had taken his leader role very seriously, much to the displeasure of the other Gladers.

It wasn’t like they didn’t like Minho leading them; it was nice to actually have someone leading them, it was mainly that he didn’t know when to stop talking.  
Most of the boys just learned to put up with Minho and his loud mouth, but Newt was tired of it.

Newt, Thomas, and Minho were sitting around talking in the small building after the tragic lightning storm. Minho had assured them that he was tough enough to handle the burns from the lightning strike, and they believed them as soon as he started talking like usual.

“Slim it nice and calm, brother,” he said, holding up his hand towards Newt, “I didn’t ask to be the shuck leader. You wanna cry all day about what’s happened, fine. But that’s not what a leader does. A leader figures out where to go and what to do after that’s done.”

Newt was glaring at Minho with such intensity that Thomas mumbled something about checking on Aris before scrambling away, not wanting to be involved in their lovers spat. 

Newt moved closer to Minho, until their knees were touching. He sat up on his knees so he could look down at Minho. Minho’s cheeks flushed slightly when he saw the intensity in Newt’s eyes. 

“You can mouth off to whoever you want Minho,” Newt warned carefully, voice coming out soft between his clenched teeth, “You can sass Thomas, Aris, Frypan-I don’t give a fuck what you say to them; but you and I both know I won’t tolerate being spoken to that way will I?”

Minho whimpered from low in his throat, shifting on the floor under Newt’s heated gaze. “No,” he mumbled under his breath, lowering his eyes to his lap.

He hissed in pain when Newt grabbed his hair roughly, bringing their eyes back together and their faces closer to one another, “What was that baby?”

“No,” Minho whined softly, cheeks turning soft pink at the feeling of arousal burning low in his stomach.

Newt tsked softly, twisting his wrist in Minho’s hair. The sharp tug made the other boy gasp loud enough to draw attention to them, “No what?”

Minho looked around at the other boy’s watching them before squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment, “Newt please-“

He tugged on Minho’s hair again, making him whine, “Don’t worry about the other boys Minho you’re focusing on me right now. If you’re good and call me what you supposed too, I’ll take us outside for some privacy. If not I’ll punish you right here in front of all of them.”

Minho looked up at Newt with wide, scared eyes, shaking his head as much as he could with Newt’s tight grip, “Please no, I’ll be good for you.” He looked at Newt bashfully, “I’m sorry sir.”

Newt smiled down at him, releasing his tight grip and smoothing his hand soothingly through his boyfriend’s perfect, raven hair, “Aw see, was that so hard baby?”  
Minho groaned under his breath, “Let’s just get this over with,” he mumbled, feeling completely embarrassed and aroused at the same, conflicting time.

They both stood up; Newt putting his hand on the back of Minho’s neck in a gestured that seemed sweet to any observer, but Minho really knew that the tight hold was meant to keep his head looking down. He kept his head down, eyes shutting in shame as Newt led him to a small closet that thankfully had a door in the abandoned building. All he heard was the door clicking shut behind him before he was being kissed surprisingly sweetly.

Shock and confusion clouded Minho’s thoughts preventing him from returning the tender, closed-mouth kiss; despite them being his favorite type of kiss. A small noise rumbled up from the back of his throat to make an attempt at voicing his confusion, but Newt just gave him a small smile around the kiss and pulled away leaving a chaste kiss to the down turned corner of Minho’s mouth. 

“Oh baby,” Newt breathed teasingly, his breath ghosting along the sensitive skin of Minho’s neck, “it’s such a shame that we have to spend the only alone time we might get here punishing you.”

Minho whined softly, knees feeling weaker and weaker with every word out of his boyfriend’s mouth, “W-we don’t have to sir, I’m sorry for being bad and disrespectful.”  
Newt chuckled, biting down hard on Minho’s neck. Minho gasped in pain loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, “Trying to get out of your punishment? That’s not something good boys do is it?”

Minho shook his head wildly, “No no, it’s not like that Newt. I meant, like, I don’t want to be ruining our only moment together because I couldn’t keep my dumb, shuck mouth shut.”

He opened his eyes slowly, but immediately lowered them to the ground. Newt felt his heart twist slightly at the guilt written clearly on his lover’s face. He grabbed Minho’s chin, tilting it upwards so that their eyes were connected, “Honey, you aren’t ruining anything. You know I love that stupid mouth of yours, and I know you love being punished. Let’s both enjoy this, yeah? Lord knows we both need it.”

Minho flushed slightly at his sweet and honest words, but the hesitancy still showed clear on his face through the arousal. “How about this sweetheart,” Newt offered, voicing dropping low, “because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut, I’ll fuck your face just how you like then I’ll reward you if you take your punishment. Sound like a deal?”  
He nodded quickly, “Please sir, I want that so badly.”

Newt smirked and brought his hand up to wrap around Minho’s throat, not quite squeezing yet; simply making Minho aware of its presence and the promise it held. The Asian boy gasped a sharp breath, letting it out in a soft boyish moan. His boyfriend smirked, loving the soft sweet sounds Minho made when he was turned on and being dominated. It had taken Minho forever to admit that he liked submitting; the stubborn bastard would try and hide it by acting tough. Newt was the only one who could see through the act and know what Minho really wanted; and the only one who could give it to him.

“Then come and get it baby,” Newt said sternly, taking a small step back from his boyfriend and standing with his feet shoulder width apart. Minho took a moment to soak in the sight of his boyfriend. Although he was bigger, and had at least 15 pounds of muscle over the British boy, Newt was just the perfect picture of someone in charge standing there with the disinterested expression. Minho would be hurt by the look, but he saw how big Newt’s pupils were and how they trailed over his body.

He shook his thoughts from his head, deciding to put all his focus into the task at hand. Minho sunk to his knees gracelessly, knowing that he would regret how hard he landed later on but he was focused on more important matters at the moment. He spent a few seconds to simply rub Newt’s obvious erection through his pants, enjoying in the frustrated sounds the boy made with every teasing rub. The teasing was obviously going on too long for the impatient boy when Minho suddenly found his face pressed hard against Newt’s crotch, Newt’s hand gripping his hair tightly and pressing him foreword.

“Thought you wanted it so badly,” Newt breathed out harshly, grinding his hip against Minho’s face, soaking in the helpless little mewls he was letting out, “Were practically begging me to use your mouth; got on your knees so fast I’ll bet they bruise. And when you run slower tomorrow because of how sore they are, I’ll tell all the boys what happened to their big, tough leader.”

Minho whimpered when Newt tightened his grip on his hair and tugged back sharply, causing Minho’s head to fall back, and his eyes to snap open to look at Newt’s face. “No more teasing you slut, be good and let me fuck your face.”

He nodded hastily, swallowing thickly while fumbling with shaking hands to get Newt’s pants open and his cock out. Minho was so aroused and hard between his legs he was dizzy with it, his mind solely focused on pleasing Newt. Finally he had Newt’s pants pushed down far enough and a hand wrapped tightly around the other boy’s thick erection, stroking slowly. 

Newt had warned him about teasing, so he decided to just graciously accept his punishment and open his mouth wide, looking up at Newt expectantly. The older boy thumbed at Minho’s bottom lip tenderly, dragging the digit over his plump lip, “You’re so beautiful on your knees for me, my little whore. Are you ready to be good for me?”  
He could only nod before Newt removed his thumb to grab a handful of Minho’s hair and push his cock past his lips without any further warning. Minho choked slightly when Newt pushed all the way to the back of his throat, holding his cock there to allow him the slight moment to adjust to the feeling. Newt hadn’t even started fucking his face yet and  
Minho was already drooling all over the other boy’s erection and breathing shallowly against the intrusion in his mouth.

The blond boy let out a deep moan of appreciation at the tight, wet, heat surrounding his cock. He thrust shallowly into the other boy’s mouth, sighing at the warm pleasure the feeling brought to his stomach. “I love you baby,” he mumbled before he thrust his hips foreword, shoving his cock down Minho’s throat, using his tight grip on his hair to prevent him from moving away.

Minho started choking, gagging around the cock that was blocking his airways, tears welling up in his eyes fast as he struggled to relax. His body instinctively tried to pull away from the intrusion, but Newt held him in place; and god Minho loved it when he was forced to just take what he was given. Newt had been wary and careful the first time he fucked Minho’s face as violently as they do now, being too nervous about hurting his lover. Minho had to very bashfully explain that he liked the feeling of not being able to breath and struggling only to be kept in his place. 

And that’s exactly what Newt was doing to him right now; grinding his hips against Minho’s face and pulling on his hair roughly. The Asian boy could do little but sit there and drool around his boyfriend’s cock, getting dizzy from the small amount of air he was able to draw in through his nose. His nose was pressed harshly against Newt’s pelvis so every time he sucked in a short breath he was inhaling Newt’s masculine scent, only adding to the arousal clouding his mind.

He brought his hand up to push against Newt’s hip bone, trying to push the boy away so he could get more air. Minho’s throat was constricting against the lack of air, squeezing tight against Newt’s cock. Newt moaned lowly, releasing his strong hold on Minho’s hair; allowing the boy to fall back, coughing and sputtering hard. Newt gave him a short moment to compose himself, idling rubbing the head of his aching erection against the boy’s burning cheek, smearing pre-come and spit on his boyfriend’s gorgeous olive skin. 

“You have no idea how crazy you make me honey,” Newt muttered, “how every time you open that gorgeous mouth with some stupid comment or try to start a fight, you have no idea how badly I just want to smack you and remind you of where you belong. Of where you like being the best, isn’t that right baby?”

“Yes,” Minho whined hoarsely, voice nearly gone from the rough warm up he had just received. “I-I love serving you sir.”  
Newt hummed happily, stroking his hand through Minho’s hair comfortingly, “I know you do baby, now open up, were far from done here.”  
Minho looked up from under his eyelashes shyly, keeping his mouth closed. Newt raised a daring eyebrow down at him, awaiting for his command to be followed, “What?”

“C-can you maybe,” Minho started asking shyly, eyes flickering down, “choke me please sir.”

Newt grinned wickedly down at his boyfriend, mumbling about how in love he was when he reached one hand down to wrap tightly around Minho’s throat, while the other hand rested on the back of Minho’s head, guiding his mouth down his cock. His erection slid through Minho’s wet plump lips easily, continuing to force its way past the resistance in his throat until his hips were snugly pressed to Minho’s face. Newt squeezed his hand tightly around Minho’s throat, making the boy moan loudly around his cock, the noise sending pleasurable vibrations up Newt’s straining erection. 

“Fuck baby you look so good choking on my cock,” Newt moaned, cock twitching in Minho’s mouth when he swallowed thickly, “Oh shuck, I’m close baby; gag for me.”  
He grinded his hips in a circle, jostling his cock against Minho’s throat, causing the boy to gag and attempt to move his head away only to find out that he was stuck between 

Newt’s pelvis and his firm hand. Minho could do nothing but gag and wait for Newt to come down his throat. Newt removed his hand from the boy’s neck, instead reaching up to holding Minho’s nostrils close, blocking his only way of even hoping to get air in. He struggled against the tight hold Newt had on him, shifting on his spot on the floor and hitting his hands against Newt’s hips before unraveling his fist and holding on tightly to Newt’s hips. He felt the tension leaving his body, instead relaxing under the knowledge that Newt would never do anything to put him in any real danger. Minho allowed himself to enjoy the lightheaded feelings the air restriction brought him mixing with the dizziness from his leaking arousal. It felt so right to be giving up completely for Newt to do whatever he pleased.

Newt’s hips stuttered slightly as he let out a sharp growl and came down Minho’s throat. Minho kept his head still, dazed brown eyes looking up at Newt and blinking heavily. 

Newt caught his breath before pulling out of Minho’s mouth slowly, moaning softly at the sight of his own come running out of Minho’s slack mouth. As soon as he was out of Minho’s mouth, the by started coughing loudly, a small whimper leaving his sore throat.

He pressed his face against Newt’s hip, crying silently against the warm skin as Newt murmured soothing thing to him and smoothed a hand through his hair. Minho took a few moments to calm himself down, babbling through his tears about how much he loved Newt and how thankful he was for his punishment and how he wanted to be a good boy.

Newt cooed softly, scratching his nails lightly on Minho’s scalp, making the boy on his knees hum in pleasure, “You are a good boy honey, you’re my good boy. My good baby boy.”

Minho whined loudly, the sweet words going straight to his aching cock. Newt glanced down and realized how hard Minho was, smirking at how filthy his boyfriend was. He truly was blessed.

“Let me take care of you baby,” Newt whispered, bending down to kiss Minho’s forehead before standing back up and leaning against the back wall. He instructed Minho to stay on his knees but spread them just enough to get his foot comfortably between them. Minho looked confused when Newt took off his heavy boot, leaving him in his plain white sock. 

His intentions soon became clear to the dazed Asian boy when Newt pressed the ball of his foot down on his covered erection, applying just enough pressure to push a sharp sob from Minho’s chest.

“Shh baby, I have you,” Newt promised, rubbing his foot against Minho and watching with sick fascination as Minho slowly fell apart under his one foot. It made Newt feel so dominant, using only his foot to take Minho apart and force him to submit to the pleasure. Minho seemed to be really into it, not being able to prevent his hips from bucking against Newt’s foot. 

He cried out softly, whining when he came in his pants, soaking his underwear with his own come. Newt kneeled down on the floor next to Minho, pulling the boy to sit on his thighs. Minho whimpered softly, burying his face in the familiar and comforting spot on Newt’s shoulder, yawning softly and sniffling cutely. Newt pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s temple, wrapping his arms around the runner.

“I love you Newt,” Minho said softly, voice a small, broken whisper.

“I love you too Min,” Newt said, helping the other boy to stand up. They helped each other make themselves decent looking, though neither of them could do anything about the cooling come in Minho’s pants (though Newt could tell from the slight darkness of Minho’s cheeks that he enjoyed it). They shared a tender kiss before going back into the room where all the Gladers were sleeping soundly. They laid down in an unoccupied corner, Minho laying his head Newt’s chest like always as they fell asleep; satisfied that they actually got some alone time without anyone suspecting anything.

Although that was ruined quickly when they woke up the next morning to a very concerned Thomas demanding to know why Minho couldn’t talk and why there were bruises around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> so i just have this huge thing for little sub minho crying and needing newt to take care of him by fucking his face and controlling him ^^ i just love these dorks wayy too much


End file.
